


No Music Then

by orphan_account



Category: Cardinal Cross (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom Lana, sub Karel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lana and Karel’s fade-to-black scene ft. light d/s and subby Karel





	No Music Then

**Author's Note:**

> Rin put a hunky nerd in her game idk what you expected

“Name one reason why I shouldn’t kiss you right now”

“We have incompatible signs”

“Not good enough” Their mouths crashed together, Karel’s beard scratching Lana’s sensitive skin. She gasped into his mouth, and he took the opportunity to gently bite her bottom lip. She pressed closer against him, nudging his hardness with her hip. He groaned against her, and they stumbled back onto the bed. Karel landed flat on his back, Lana looming over him. His eyes were of course drawn to her bare chest, and she smirked at him.

“Like what you see, Professor?” He blushed, nodding dumbly. She smirked more, a downright dangerous look in her eyes. Karel gulped nervously. _This woman is going to eat me alive_ he thought. 

She made quick work of his grey tank, and leaned back on her knees to admire his physique, running her hands over the plane of his chest and stomach. 

“Like what you see, Brice?” He said, echoing her earlier words.

“Oh yes” She leaned in to kiss him again, claiming his mouth as her own. His hips bucked against hers, and he groaned, breath hitching, every time his clothed cock made contact with her lithe body. As Lana trailed little bites down his neck, teasing him, her own breath grew more unsteady. 

“Lana, Lana _please_ ” He gasped out, struggling under her surprisingly strong grip. Not that he really wanted to escape. She smiled against his skin.

“Be good now” She whispered, and he swore, face heating and sweet lightning racing through him at her words. Leaning back, she dragged her nails down his abs, and then down to the waistline of his brown pants. His eyes practically rolled back in his head, she was driving him _mad_ with want. 

The Raider woman made quick work of Karel’s pants and undershorts, tossing them aside as she took in the sight before her. He was completely bare to her now, and a flush had crept all the way up to his ears and down to his neck. He trembled beneath her citrine gaze, and his cock twitched at the attention, his breath thready.

Leaning down, she blew air gently across his thick length, and his hips bucked. She laughed, and then suddenly his cock was enveloped in wet heat. He groaned loudly, but couldn’t move, as Lana’s hands were pinning his hips to the mattress. She took him as deep into her mouth as she could, head bobbing, breath coming hard through her nose. But just when he was close to the edge, she stopped.

Then Lana straddled him, just barely holding herself above his cock, but he could see now that she was just as desperate as him for this. Her pale pink skin was flushed, and her breathing was heavy, pupils blown almost as wide as his. Reaching behind herself, she carefully lined them up, and slowly sank down onto him. He threw his head back and it took every ounce of willpower not to immediately push into her. He _would_ savor this, for who knew when they’d get to do this again, if she even wanted to.

After what felt like eternity, she was pressed flush against him, breathing heavily, hair covering her face. Karel reached up and pulled it back out of her eyes, tucking what he could behind her ears. 

“I’m okay, just kind of a tight fit. It’s been a while, and you certainly aren’t small” She laughed. Then she raised her hips, and they were back to not talking as they both moaned at the slick slide of his cock inside of her. She was so _wet_ from all her teasing, and she finally let him move a little. He bucked his hips up to meet her movements, and they slowly found a rhythm. She rode him for what felt like ages, their hips slamming together and the small room on the ship filling with the sounds of carnal pleasure.

They were getting louder now, Lana practically screaming his name at every particularly sharp thrust, and he was moaning into her shoulder as they gripped each other tightly.

“Oh Gods Lana, I’m gonna cum!” He gasped out, thrusting into her harder. She gripped him tighter, cunt clenching around him. 

“Fuck fuck fuck _please_ ” She moaned, gasping for air as she too crept closer to orgasm. He flipped them so she was under him, and slammed into her. “Yes!” she screamed, wrapping her legs around his hips and scratching her nails down his back. The pain pushed him over the edge, and he came with a groan, pushing into her as deep as he could. She gasped out his name as she clenched around him in her own orgasm, head thrown back and iron grip on his shoulders. 

After they’d both recovered, he slowly pulled out of her and they lay next to each other, catching their breath.

Lana looked over to him. “We have to do that again sometime.” She smiled roguishly. 

“Agreed.”


End file.
